


Cleanse

by Seraphina_Scribes



Category: Angelus Mortis, Naruto
Genre: Angelus Mortis - Freeform, F/M, Italissa - Freeform, SnJ, trial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphina_Scribes/pseuds/Seraphina_Scribes
Summary: Italissa. Written as an isolated, trial oneshot from the Angelus Mortis universe.
Relationships: Itachi/Angelissa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Cleanse

**Cleanse**

\--~*x*~--

He strode purposefully into the candle-lit chambers, his gaze lifting from the polished, black marble floor with its rich, scattered bronze rugs, flicking across the expanse of the spacious, opulently furnished bedroom, seeking out the one he had entered to find. Instead his eyes settled on two servant girls seated in the pair of upholstered ebony chairs positioned by the warmly-crackling fireplace. One of them was engrossed in reading a leather-bound book, the second occupied with stitching. 

The handmaids glanced up at the sound of the intricately carved double doors opening and the confident, measured gait that followed, and immediately rose to their feet, curtseying reverently to the God of Death.

“Lord Thanatos,” they acknowledged politely.

He regarded them with cool detachment, offering no response besides a brief, perfunctory nod, the doors still open behind him. A brief silence ensued, in which his ears detected the faint pitter-patter of running water coming from the direction of the bathing chamber. He turned his head slightly toward the sound, determining that Angelissa had to be presently occupied cleansing, a fact confirmed by the resonance of her soul he could sense radiating from that direction. 

The handmaids exchanged uncertain looks, before glancing toward the bathing-room door nestled just beyond the layers of sheer, bronze drapes hanging from the ornate, high ceiling in the right corner of the room. 

“Lady Angelissa bathes within, my Lord. Shall we inform her of your arrival?” The elder of the two servants questioned.

There was a pause. Then came the short response, “That is not required.”

When he made no move to turn away and exit the room, the servants immediately understood that his continued silence was a wordless instruction for them to vacate it. Curtseying deeply to him once more, they moved to the doors, closing them quietly behind them as they departed. 

Itachi waited a minute, before lifting a hand to his face, dispelling the gilded mask now that he was finally alone in privacy, hidden away from the oppressive, obtrusive eyes of the royal court. He then stepped toward the majestic-sized bed, with its heavy black canopy, dark satin sheets and bronze, gauzy curtains encaged within four, exquisitely carved posts. It was the place where he had started to spend an increasing amount of his time at leisure, tangled between the sheets and with the limbs of the very same mortal woman behind the door yonder.

His gaze was abruptly snagged by the white chiton that lay discarded over the edge of the bed. His fingers brushed over the soft fabric, before bringing it to his nose, detecting warm vanilla notes contained within a sweet blend of fruity perfume. It smelled like her. That scent, he would recognise anywhere.

His eyes then shifted to the bathing chamber’s heavy, jewel-encrusted door. Letting the chiton slip through his fingers and back onto the sheets, he strode toward it, lifting a hand automatically to knock, as was polite custom to do so to notify her of his arrival - only for his ears to be ensnared by the tune he could hear her humming. His fist hovered as he listened intently, entranced by the sweetness of that familiar, comforting voice.

Then, blinking, he slowly lowered his hand to the elegant brass door-handle and quietly pushed it open, slipping silently inside. Closing the door behind him, he turned his eyes to the opulent bathing chamber, its walls and floors constructed entirely of midnight-black granite glinting with flecks of burnt gold, save for the two large, gold-framed mirror panels on the right side of the room. 

In the centre of the chamber, four ebonized, gold-painted fluted columns reached up to the high ceiling which was brilliantly decorated with dark blue, gold and black mosaic tiles. The pillars were set beyond a small set of steps on a raised, square platform containing a generously sized bathing pool fashioned into the shape of a large shell. Soft, gauzy, burnt-golden drapes hung between the pillars. Set along the left wall were gold gilded, black cabinets, upon which were three round onyx washing basins. A selection of toiletry and bathing items were lined neatly around them. By the mirrors on the right side of the room hung towels, silk robes and other items of clothing from bronze railings. There was another gold-embossed onyx door in the right wall, leading toward the privy chamber.

Beyond the bathing pool ahead of him was an open, steaming shower, its wall adorned with the same mosaic tiles that decorated the ceiling of the room. Itachi moved noiselessly toward it, his seeking eyes finally coming to rest on her form. Angelissa stood unclothed, her back turned to him, her long, wet hair draped over her left shoulder, revealing the entirety of the delicate coils of shadow that his very hands had permanently inked into the smooth skin of her graceful back. He stood, transfixed, his dark gaze travelling unhurriedly, appreciatively over the marks, before dipping over the feminine curve of her soft hips, her pert rear, her slender legs.

She continued to hum her tune, completely oblivious to his arrival as she scrubbed herself with soap. Without a word, Itachi lifted his hands and unfastened his cloak.

**\--~*x*~--**

Elissa closed her eyes, enjoying the hot water that cascaded soothingly over her body. It still felt like a luxury to take as long a shower as she liked without having to worry about the bill or the risk of the water turning cold, a frequent problem she’d had while renting back at her apartment. She had certainly upgraded, she thought to herself with irony, opening her eyes to pour some more of the delicious smelling shower gel onto the loofah in her hand. Humming, she lifted her left arm, scrubbing in circular motions at her skin, pushing her hair back behind her. She was probably taking far too much time washing. The handmaids were probably growing impatient, but it wasn’t like she had any other plans for the evening after conveying the message that she didn’t feel well, and besides-

Her thoughts scattered entirely when two hands suddenly lifted to press against the mosaic-adorned wall on either side of her, caging her in place. Her hazel eyes rested on the onyx-set gold rings adorning the long, splayed fingers and she stared at them, her stunned mind slow to register their familiarity. A surprise gasp tumbled from her lips, her heart immediately leaping into her throat at the sudden awareness of an altogether different kind of heat radiating from the body she could now sense was standing directly behind her. 

She knew who it was, of course. The only man permitted to enter her private chambers and yet she could not have expected him to arrive in such a way, completely unannounced.

Soft lips ghosted over the outer shell of her left ear, eliciting dangerous tingles in their wake.

“Angelissa.” 

She tensed involuntarily, the rich deepness of the voice that had exhaled her name akin to a dark, seductive caress travelling down her spine. She blinked against the water at the glinting mosaic fragments in front of her, taking a minute to find her voice.

“Itachi,” she finally managed breathlessly, his proximity instantly kindling into being a spark of tumultuous emotions that roared through her bloodstream, rushing straight to her head. She had been caught entirely off-guard by his unexpected, silent arrival, by the fact that he was standing right behind her and that she was completely naked before him. As she turned her head slightly to the right, she realised, with a nervous gulp, that so was he.

One of his hands drew away, pushing the limp strands of her wet hair unhurriedly over her right shoulder before trailing down her back. Elissa could barely suppress the delicious shudder that shot through her spine at the fleeting, teasing touch. When his lips then began to rain lazy, light kisses to her left shoulder before closing in on the side of her neck, she placed the loofah on the protruding ledge before her and lifted her palms, pressing them against the wall, seeking to steady herself amidst the heady onslaught of frantic, agitated butterflies that had broken free within the cage of her stomach.

His hand moved to the ledge, taking hold of the soapy sponge, and began to scrub gently over her back. The tenderness and care behind the action set Elissa’s pulse fluttering. 

“You did not attend the assembly,” his voice spoke quietly as he continued to massage the soap into her skin, moving aside stray locks of brown hair that had slipped once more behind her.

Elissa gripped onto the ends of her tresses to keep them in place, apprehension crawling through her. Had he been told about that already? But of course he would have been notified that she’d chosen to skip the gathering that had taken place in the throne-room of the palace several hours earlier. Itachi’s own father, Erebus, had been assigned as her chaperone and yet she had chosen not to show up. 

She imagined everything that occurred in Itachi’s absence was relayed to him immediately upon his return. He was, after all, the heir apparent to the realm’s throne.

“No,” she admitted.

He paused, the loofah hovering just behind her right shoulder. She could feel his eyes fixed on the back of her head as he awaited her explanation. When she did not instantly offer one of her own volition, he questioned, “Why, Angelissa?”

There was a long silence, in which the only sound was the steady pitter-patter of the hot water falling on the dark-tiled floor around them.

Elissa’s eyes lowered and she swallowed back her answer. She told herself the last thing she wanted to do after days of not seeing him was to waste time on complaints he would surely find childish and trivial. It didn’t matter that she had felt too upset to attend earlier. She had sent a servant to inform Erebus that she didn’t feel well enough to accompany him into court. Surely that was the reason Itachi had been given? Why couldn’t they just leave it at that?

“I…” she began, the awareness of what he was and the fact that she was contemplating telling a mistruth for the sake of avoiding the conversation hitting her with the force of a sledge-hammer. Could deities read mortal minds? Would he know that she was lying to him? Would he be angry at her? But he had enough burdens. She didn’t want to provide him with any more, just because she struggled with stupid insecurities. Her insecurities were her problems. Not his. “I was feeling tired, so I decided to stay in my room.” 

He resumed scrubbing in thoughtful silence, running his palm down her back, helping to rinse the lather from her skin before setting the loofah back on the ledge, resting his palm once more against the wall. Elissa held her breath, hopeful that he would drop the matter, and it seemed that he did, for the fingertips of his free hand then ran along her right side, sliding tantalisingly over her water-slickened flesh as if he sought to commit every curve and dip to eternal memory while his lips pressed further kisses along her upper back. She sighed at the sensation, her eyelashes fluttering helplessly shut, sinking her teeth into her lower lip in anticipation when his hand began to infringe perilously upon her upper thigh.

She desperately tried to reign in the pounding of her heart, to bolster the sudden weakness in her knees. It simply would not do, she thought to herself, to be so dangerously affected by him, but how could she be faulted when he had turned up unannounced and had her caged between his masculine heat and the wall in a steamy shower? 

“I wasn’t… expecting you back so soon. Did your meeting finish early-?” Her cheeks burned, and her breath hitched in her throat when his palm slipped between her legs, fingertips stroking slowly over the inner folds of her womanhood.

He released a hum of confirmation against her ear, his left hand falling away from the wall to firmly cup and knead her left breast. He stepped closer, drawing her snugly against him, pressing the steely heat of his chest against her back, the hardness of his length prodding against her. His left palm slid across to her other breast, squeezing possessively as he alternated between kissing and sucking on the junction between her shoulder and neck, his right hand continuing to tease along her slit, sending torturous shocks of pleasure through her as his fingers parted her folds, finding her clit, tracing circles around the bundle of nerves, giving birth to an unbearable coiling ache deep within Elissa’s lower belly.

With his arm locked across her chest, she knew he could feel her heart thundering within, the treacherous organ betraying the extent of her need for him, the desire that was ravaging her body like an inferno. She lowered her hand, gripping his forearm, a low, approving moan escaping her lips at his continued ministrations, losing herself to the sensations his touch awakened within her. He had learned her body quickly and well on the numerous occasions where they’d joined as one, had learned how to pleasure her proficiently with his hands and lips, his tongue and fingertips, and she could already feel herself rapidly coming undone.

Her eyes opened, confused when his fingers suddenly fell away, leaving her bereft. A moment later she felt large, warm palms grip onto her shoulders, and she was turned gently around to face him. The distance between them was so close that she was pressed entirely back against the wall. His hands lifted on either side of her once again, and Elissa’s eyes travelled up the deliciously defined pectoral muscles of his chest directly in front of her field of vision, noting the rivulets of water upon his smooth flesh that beckoned invitingly to her tongue. She resisted the overwhelming urge to lick over the playful trails, her focus continuing upwards, sweeping over Itachi’s chiselled jaw, lingering on the inviting fullness of his solemn lips, gliding up the bridge of his straight, aristocratic nose, until she finally met his all-consuming gaze.

Ebony, impossibly long-lashed eyes burned into her, smouldering in their intensity, pinning her in place, their gravity sucking her helplessly into orbit. She felt the air arrest in her lungs all over again, never failing to lose her breath over his dark, otherworldly beauty. Her stomach fluttered at the glint she spied within that heavy-lidded gaze, the veil of apathy he wore beyond the doors of her chambers diminished, replaced by searing, blistering heat. He held her eyes steadily, the power of his stare magnetising, mesmerising. It was exhilarating - almost  _ terrifying  _ \- being the sole focus of that heavy, attentive stare and Elissa felt an intoxicating thrill rush through her when his eyes travelled unhurriedly down the front of her body before flicking back up to her own.

His long raven hair was unbound, drenched with water. Her fingers itched to rake through those limp strands, to push them back away from his handsome face. She reached up with her hands, pressing her palms to his chest, her own gaze returning to the tiny streams of water that trailed down his skin, venturing further down over the ridges of steely muscle defining his abdomen, involuntarily darting lower still. Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes lustfully drank up the sight of his impressive thickness and length, feeling a stabbing ache between her legs at the sight. Heat bloomed in her cheeks, the awareness that he was watching her as her eyes all but devoured him registering in her mind. He knew how much he affected her. It was no secret. Sure enough, when she dragged her eyes back up to his face, there was a slight, knowing curve of amusement dancing upon his alluring lips.

She wanted to kiss them. To feel the bliss of his mouth moving against her own again. But Itachi lifted a hand, tracing over her collarbone before resting it at the base of her throat, keeping her from closing in any further to bridge the remaining distance between their faces. 

“Angelissa.” His tone was patient. “Why did you not attend the meeting?”

Startled, her gaze returned to his, to find him watching her closely, intently. There was no escaping from that gaze, Elissa knew. It was impossible to hide anything from those perceptive, shrewd eyes. He could read her like an open book. He was questioning her again because he was already certain that she had lied, and was inviting her to offer him the truth.

“I’m sorry,” she apologised guiltily, unable to conceal it from him any further. “You’re right. Me being tired wasn’t the real reason. But I didn’t know how else to get out of it. I just really didn’t want to go, I-” she sucked in a shaky breath, the shame of the true explanations behind her actions too much to bear. Revealing that she had been struck with a terrible bout of social-anxiety to one who was always so graceful and effortlessly composed was utterly humiliating and pathetic.

He blinked, waiting expectantly. Allowing her the time she needed to confide in him.

Tears pricked at her eyes and she dropped her gaze to the floor, watching the water as it ran through the bronze channel drains. “I’m sorry,” she repeated in a whisper. “Let me just finish rinsing my hair, and then we can-”

“Angelissa,” he interrupted, his expression grave as he sought to discover the true cause of her discomfort, making it clear he would not allow the conversation to be postponed any further. His hand moved to grip her chin, angling her face back up to his. “What ails you?”

She hesitated. His eyes narrowed slightly, the concern within them heightening. Had someone accosted her? Had anyone dared?

“Angelissa,” he repeated, his tone now unmistakably firm, demanding an answer.

“It’s just…” her eyes flicked to his before darting away as she blurted out in a rush, “They all stare at me and I hate it so much. I hate the way they follow my every move and inspect what I’m wearing and whisper about me amongst themselves and just look at me in disapproval like I’m just a…” she closed her eyes miserably. “Like I’m just some  _ stupid  _ mortal who doesn’t have a clue about anything and who doesn’t belong here…” she finished unhappily. “I’m sorry,” she went on, unable to bear to look at him for fear of the disappointment she would see written on his face. “I know how pitiful that sounds. I really didn’t mean any disrespect in lying to your father, he’s always been so kind to me, but I just- I felt so anxious, that I couldn’t bring myself to go and I-”

She broke off when she felt his fingers gently push a wet lock of hair behind her left ear. Her eyes flew back to his, to find that he was not angry or displeased as she had feared. Instead he looked at her with patience, with acceptance, with the same understanding that made her want to throw her arms around him and hide away in the safety of his comforting embrace.

“You are mistaken. They do not study you because you are mortal,” he replied, holding her gaze, the seductiveness of his voice compelling her to listen to every word. Leaning in until his lips were inches from her own, he added, “But because you are mine.”

Elissa’s breath caught in her throat. Her hazel eyes widened, the heart already racing within her fluttering in fitful agitation within her chest.

"Yours…?” she whispered, stunned. In all their time together, he had never before uttered those words, though everything he did for her to ensure her wellbeing, every night they spent entangled in one another’s arms, the way she knew her very heart beat for him, underlined the undeniable truth. That she belonged to him and him alone. Liquid sunshine flooded through her, wrapping her in the golden glow of his reassurance. She was his, and nothing anyone else thought or said would change that.

He blinked, dragging the tip of his nose unhurriedly along the short bridge of hers, his captivating onyx eyes boring into gold-flecked hazel as he angled her chin up further.

“Yes, Angelissa,” he murmured, and tilted his face to press his lips to hers in a slow, sanity-stealing, sensual kiss. Elissa felt all coherent thoughts abandon her and she immediately slipped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes and pushing her body up against him, returning his kiss passionately with a desperation that frightened her. He enveloped her in the warmth of his embrace, arms locking around her, crushing her against him as the kiss deepened, growing more ravenous by the second. Their tongues swirled together in an erotic dance and she melted against him, losing herself to the dark seduction of his touches. 

In one swift, strong motion, he lifted her up into his arms, cupping her rear in his palms as he pressed her back against the mosaic tiles. Elissa’s legs wrapped instinctively around his waist, anchoring herself to him, the hot water cascading all over their bodies as they continued to lock lips. He then withdrew a hand to angle the head of his cock toward her opening, pushing slowly up inside her. Elissa gasped against his mouth at the overwhelming feeling of this incredible thickness stretching her walls to their limits, filling her so completely, so absolutely that it bordered on the sweetest pain once he was buried to the hilt inside of her. Sliding his hands beneath her, he gripped firmly onto her outer thighs and began to slowly move in and out of her, each stroke increasing the tantalising, burning friction between them.

Elissa cupped his face, trailing impassioned kisses from his lips, to his cheeks, his forehead, before returning to his mouth, savoring the way his lips devoured her own. Itachi bit down on her lower lip, sucking sensually on it, his eyes never leaving hers as he continued to thrust up into her, soon quickening and growing more forceful in his pace, jarring her body back against the wall. Experience, observation and her vocal feedback had quickly taught him that she favoured roughness in their play, something he was more than happy to oblige. 

“Itachi,” she mewled against his lips, her nails scratching down the slant of his broad back, eliciting a quiet hiss from him. He liked the way she clawed at him and moaned his name with need, the sweetness of her voice like a detonation to the kindling within his blood, setting his body alight. 

Grinding down desperately against him, Elissa sought to tend to the unbearable ache that was coiling ever tighter within her lower belly. 

“Oh, please, yes,  _ harder!  _ ” She pleaded, rocking against him, throwing her head back as she neared the edge, the sensation of being trapped between him and the wall driving her wild. He released a low growl, his hands moving to her arms, pulling them away from his neck, encircling her wrists and pinning them back against the wall, intertwining his fingers between hers, his lips lowering to kiss and suck at her breasts before he relinquished one of her wrists to lower his thumb to her clit, rubbing at the sensitive nub. He pounded harder into her, the erotic, squelching sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin permeating through their ears. Her legs tightened around him, her free hand fisted into his hair, pulling his head back and kissing along his throat. She cried out his name as he drove up into her with increased urgency and force, soon delivering them both into the crashing waves of ecstasy.

Itachi exhaled against her neck, growing lazier with his thrusts, riding out the last remnants of pleasure. Shuddering, Elissa clung onto him, pressing a loving kiss to his temple. He held her close, cherishing the racing of her heart beating frantically against his chest, knowing it was his touch that commanded its agitated rhythm, allowing her time to recover, to catch her breath. Then, gently, he drew out of her and lowered her back to the ground, the water running between them as he rested his hands on her hips. 

Elissa tip-toed up, slipping a hand behind his head, pulling it down to press a long, adoring kiss to his lips. Boldly, her free hand raked down his chest, his sculpted abs, venturing lower until her fingers closed around his impressive length, stroking him in the manner he had taught her would pleasure him. She knew that he was by no means satisfied, and this time, she wanted to be the one to tease him.

Itachi inhaled sharply, meeting her gaze as she pumped him steadily, seeing his own desire mirrored in those mesmerising irises, fuelling his own unwavering lust for her.

“Does this please you?” she whispered, sucking on his lower lip, her next words causing all coherent thought to flee from his mind. “My Lord…?”

His breath caught in his throat at the bewitching sight of her, the words stirring the same reaction they always did within him, enough to drive him senseless with want. It was an unsettling phenomenon, for one who was always in such absolute control of his emotions at all times, to relinquish it willingly into the hands of another, and yet Itachi was powerless to stay his body’s reaction to her kisses, to her voice, her touch. She had awoken a hunger within him that he had not even realised slumbered inside, one that was utterly insatiable and famished for her. Each time their bodies joined as one, he craved more of her, to consume every last part of her she so selflessly and sweetly offered to him.

“Hmm?” she hummed against his throat, sucking the flesh over his pulse-point, pumping him faster in her closed fist, rubbing over the tip of his helmet with her thumb in circular motions. “Great God…? Does it feel good…?”

He could not form words, his breaths escaping his lips in quickening bursts, pleasure zig-zagging through his body with the intensity of striking bolts of lightning. Her thumb’s rotating movements were driving him to distraction. The Fates, he distantly thought to himself, had surely delivered to him a damning siren of seduction, fashioned into the deceptively harmless form of a mortal woman. But she was anything but. To him, she was dangerous. Before he could reach out to her and pull her in for another ardent kiss, she slipped out of arm’s reach, smiling mischievously up at him, taking away with her the pleasure she had been giving to him.

His eyes followed her closely as she walked along the shower wall, spellbound by the inviting sway of her hips. She was unlike anything he had ever encountered in all the aeons of his existence. None dared to question him, to defy him, to tease him, and yet she brazenly, enticingly did all three. 

Elissa turned her back to him, reaching for the glass bottle of shampoo on another ledge, knowing he would take the bait, and sure enough was interrupted by the feel of fingers fisting into her hair just seconds later. She bit her lower lip and turned her head to find that he was behind her once more, his eyes blistering with scorching heat as they met hers. 

“Isn’t it terrible to be teased?” she smiled impishly up at him. “You do it so often to me, you can’t really blame me for- oh!”

She gasped, breaking off when he suddenly yanked her head back, exposing her throat to him, his lips lowering to pillage and mark her tender flesh. Then he stepped around her and, still gripping onto her hair with one hand, pushed her down with the other, bending her over before him. 

Elissa steadied herself, placing her elbows against the protruding ledge, her heart racing in anticipation, relishing that he was giving her precisely what she wanted, what they both wanted. A moment later his throbbing member pushed slowly into her heated, velvety-core and he allowed her to feel every inch as he buried himself to the hilt inside her. 

She released another throaty moan. It felt so good. She could compare it to nothing else in the way that his being within her consumed and completed her entirely.

He bent over her, pressing reverent kisses along her back, before tightening his hold on her hair, his other hand moving to grip firmly onto her right hip. Then he began to thrust into her again, the sensation of being filled by his thickness only minutes after they had descended from their first high causing her sensitive, still tingling walls to twitch around him. The pleasure began to border on pain the faster and harder he rammed into her, tugging forcefully on her hair, forcing her back to arch. Elissa rocked back against him, gasping with need, matching his rhythm as he impaled her repeatedly onto his length. Closing her eyes, she succumbed to pure, carnal feeling, crying out in bliss when he soon propelled her into her second climax. It tore through her like a rip-tide, pulsing through her entire body, leaving her trembling.

“Angelissa,” he growled passionately into her left ear, grunting with effort as he continued to pound into her, joining her in the haze of rapture seconds later. She felt her legs tremble, and was grateful for the arm that wrapped around her, supporting her as he remained bent over her for a long moment, pulsing together at the point where they were joined as one, before he pulled slowly out of her, smoothing down her hair and enveloped her in an embrace, pressing tender kisses along her shoulder.

She reached out, fumbling for the brass knobs that control the water flow, switching the shower off, and leaned back against him, trying to calm the frantic beating of her heart, trying to catch her breath. 

“Are you tired, Angelissa?” he whispered the familiar question into her ear, as his hands lifted to cup her breasts and he nuzzled his face affectionately into the junction between her neck and shoulder.

She could feel her body relaxing, basking in the afterglow of pleasure. The heat of the steam and the intensity of their passion had gone straight to her head, but she told herself they had only gone two rounds, and at the very least she could make it to three as she had the last time.

“No,” she denied, and turned her face to his, capturing his lips in another long, sensual kiss. She turned in his arms to better accommodate it and sighed happily against his lips. He reached out to the golden rail by the shower, snagging a midnight-hued towel from it and gently dried her off, before abruptly throwing the towel over her head, blocking her view. She squealed in surprise when his strong arms suddenly swept her off her feet a second later.

“Itachi!” She protested, giggling in embarrassment as she threw the towel aside and laced her arms around his neck to steady herself. “Wait!”

A faint smile played across his lips as he carried her across the bathing chamber and into the bedroom beyond. Approaching her bed, he stepped through the gauzy drapes and then lowered her and himself slowly down onto it, the flattering glow of firelight casting moving shadows around them. Elissa lifted her hands, pushing damp strands of his hair behind his ears, before cupping his face, her thumbs stroking his cheeks. They gazed at one another, the only sound in the room that of the crackling fire burning in the hearth.

“I wish time could stop,” she said softly, “and we could be this way, forever.”

She kissed him unhurriedly, relishing the sensation of his lips moving against hers, her fingertips tracing over the taut muscles of his biceps before moving to chest, splaying over his skin, wanting to feel the warmth of his flesh beneath her palms.

His onyx eyes held hers as he leisurely supported himself up on one arm beside her, fingertips tracing idle swirling patterns along her left side. 

“That is your desire?” Itachi murmured quietly. His hand drifted higher, coiling a strand of her hair around his index finger, lifting the damp lock reverently to his lips. His eyes seared through her with a heat that made Elissa feel as though she were being consumed alive by flame. “Forever...?”

“I won’t pretend to understand what that means in human terms,” she admitted, tracing her own patterns over his chest. “I can’t even imagine what forever might be like. I only meant that I want to be this way with you, always.”

He regarded her thoughtfully for a long moment, a pensive look in his heavy-lashed gaze. Then he lowered his head, answering her words with a deep kiss. Elissa released a sigh against his mouth as she gave herself up to it, her pulse quickening once more when he squeezed her left breast in his palm and began to rain a feather-light trail of seductive kisses along the column of her throat, between the valley of her breasts, taking her erect nipples into his mouth before continuing lower, over her abdomen. He then slid backward, gripped her hips, and dragged her to the edge of the bed before lowering himself between her legs.

Elissa pushed herself up onto her elbows, her heart hammering in the base of her throat. His dark, lust-clouded eyes held hers while his proficient tongue licked over her slit, and he proceeded to nibble and suck at her tingling folds and sensitive nub. She felt intense heat flood into her face and flush into her chest as she watched his mouth do unspeakably wicked things to her, sending fresh, spiking tingles of sensation coursing like electric shocks through her body. She could rapidly feel herself unravelling and reached out, grabbing onto his hair in mindless desperation, seeking to cling onto anything that might anchor her in the sea of sensation that was once again washing over her. She was still too sensitive. Too sore. It was too soon for a third climax, and yet she didn’t want him to stop, was mesmerizingly pinned in place by the beautiful, piercing eyes that never broke contact with her own once as he pleasured her with his tongue.

Her head fell back, her eyelashes fluttering shut and she cupped her breasts, grinding shamelessly against his face, gluttonously chasing the next release. When it came, a strangled cry flew from her throat, her walls clenching and contracting with an intensity that bordered on pain, causing her to collapse back onto the bed.

It was a sin to lust in excess, wasn’t it? And yet nothing could slake her desire for him. The more they were together, the further she fell into madness. Her love for him was her addiction, her affliction. The only cure was the very thing that tormented her.

She lifted a hand to her forehead, almost completely spent, mumbling under her breath, “It’s all your fault.” 

He licked the residue from her opening, watching her for a moment as she panted breathlessly, staring dizzily up at the canopy above her. Elissa had scarcely had time to recover, her mind still reeling from the throbbing remnants of pleasure between her legs, when he rose to his feet, bent over to her, and rumbled deeply, seductively into her ear, “Tell me the fault I have committed.”

She gulped, her heart pounding so fast she could feel its force quaking her body.

“Making me want you so much,” she breathed heavily. “I can barely think.” 

"Is that so?" She felt - rather than saw - the smug smile that graced his lips as they hovered against the shell of her ear.

"You won't even deny it," she sighed.

"There is nothing to deny," he sucked teasingly on her earlobe, and then whispered, “Are you tired, Angelissa?”

His hands trailed down to grip onto her hips. Elissa blinked, battling against the fuzzy fatigue that weighed her eyelids down. 

“No,” she lied, even when exhaustion had already begun to creep into her bones, the pleasure haze fogging her mind, enticing sleep to claim her consciousness. She blinked against the blurring of her vision. She wouldn’t pass out again. She  _ wouldn’t.  _

His lips ghosted over her right cheek-bone and a moment later she found herself flipped onto her front so abruptly that she was caught completely by surprise.

“Itachi,” she began, moving her arms to push herself up - but a strong palm pushed down against her back, holding her in place. 

“Oh...” A long moan tumbled from her lips when she felt his engorged length slide into her swollen walls from behind once again. He then took hold of her slender wrists in one hand, pinning them behind her lower back and pressed his weight down upon her before he proceeded to pound hard and fast into her, once more ruthlessly chasing his own release. Elissa’s lips fell open, panting and gasping out his name, the syllables broken by the brutal force of his thrusts, unable to move, to do anything but accept the receipt of pleasure, his bruising, punishing, rough strokes causing an unbearable friction and tingling shocks of ecstasy coursing anew through her. 

She craved the ache, the disorientating mix of pleasure bordering on pain, a tantalising combination he had quickly learned to perfect and it did not take her over-sensitive walls long to climax once more, sending her crashing into a powerful orgasm as they squeezed and clenched around his hardness, driving Itachi into the peak of euphoria, tearing a ragged breath from his chest and causing him to shudder as he emptied his seed within her, breathing hotly and heavily into her ear. Elissa buried her face into the silken sheets to drown out the scream that would have otherwise been ripped from her throat, distantly registering that she had guards stationed outside her chambers. Her pulse hurtled, toes curling with pleasure as he rode out his waves, thrusting once, twice, three more times, before stilling inside her.

He lowered himself onto her, pressing his chest against her back, his arms caged around her as he kissed the back of her neck and released a quiet sigh, holding still within her, savouring the delicious throbbing of her slick, swollen walls around him. Then he carefully drew out of her. Releasing her wrists, he took his weight back, rubbing her back comfortingly with a warm palm. 

Elissa’s entire body trembled with exhaustion. She blinked sleepily against the sheets, battling to stay awake. Breathing heavily, she then pushed herself up, arms quivering, and rolled onto her back to find him propped up beside her, watching her intently. His dark eyes, heavy-lidded with the afterglow of pleasure, burned into hers. She could see the searing passion within them as he watched her, the unabating hunger. Three times he’d peaked, four times he’d pleasured her and she knew he could continue for many more.

She swallowed. Her entire body was depleted from exertion, deliciously sated and sore, and yet she was still determined not to give into sleep this time. Adamant that she would not put an end to his pleasure until he had taken his fill, just as he had given her hers.

His lips parted, and she blurted out in anticipation of his question, "I'm not tired."

He blinked, one dark brow lifting at her defiance and blatant lie. She lay panting beneath him, her damp hair in tangles, her cheeks flustered, the sheen and flush of their love-making glistening over her body and yet she had never looked more desirable.

Leaning into her, he pressed a gentle, lingering kiss upon her kiss-swollen rosy lips, rolling a nipple teasingly between his thumb and index finger before murmuring, "Indeed...?"

It was a valiant effort on her part to keep pace with him, but he could see, all too clearly, the fatigue that plagued her. Her mortal body could not withstand limitless pleasure. And yet she fought fiercely regardless. It was endearing, how she fought to endure for his sake. 

"I'm  _ not, _ " she insisted indignantly when his gaze softened, as if he saw right through her. She wrestled against the urge to close her eyes. Her entire body seemed to sink into the mattress, the silken sheets tugging pleadingly at her to relax, to rest.

He lifted a hand to her face, cupping her cheek tenderly. "Angelissa," he began gently. "You need not-"

She lifted her arms, wrapping them around his neck and yanked him almost angrily back on top of her, silencing his lips with her own, her kiss urging him to take more if he wished it, to empty her until she had nothing left to give. He wasted no time in reciprocating, his tongue delving into her mouth, swirling hotly around her own, entangling his fingers into her hair.

Elissa pushed at him, and he let her roll him onto his back, watching in amusement as she clambered over him, straddling him. He reached out to steady her, and she captured his hands with her own, entwining her small, feminine fingers through his as she lowered herself slowly onto his shaft once again. She gulped back the cry that almost flew from her mouth as his thickness stretched her sore, aching walls to the brink. She was too tender, she realised, had sustained enough and was certain she would pay for pushing herself too far the next day, but she threw caution to the wind and began to rock to a slow rhythm over him regardless, enthralled by the way his eyes watched her so attentively, enjoying the view from below.

She closed her own, tilting her head back, and managed only a few grinds before her quivering body finally gave up, the last of her strength abandoning her even as she tried to hang onto it. A powerful wave of exhaustion crashed into her, and she swayed precariously before collapsing forward on top of him with a heavy sigh, fighting to keep her eyes open, her mind foggy, incoherent.

“M’sorry,” she mumbled, missing the soft fondness in his eyes as his arms came up around her, holding her tightly to him. She dimly felt his lips pressing reassuring kisses atop her head. They were still joined, until he lowered her gently aside, back onto the bed, pulling her into his arms and cradling her snugly against his body. Elissa listened to the comforting lull of his heartbeat against her right ear and distantly heard his voice murmuring for her to rest, before sleep finally rushed up to claim her at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my writing buddy Loveless81 for the inspiration and I hope this captured a similar dynamic so we're FINALLY on the same page with Italissa. Thanks for being patient with me while I've worked through all my doubts with it being a workable ship, I have now been converted, LOL.


End file.
